5th Season (Gia)
Episodes Episode 1 (97): Did She Mention it Was Irony? - September 29, 2004 Written by: Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: Nelson McCormick (Production Code: 5OPE01) Special Guest Appearances: Dana Carvey as Vendetta, Peter Jackson as Neighbor Next Door and Ice-T as Eddie Lens Episode 2 (98): Les is More - October 6, 2004 Written by: Lawrence O'Donnell, Jr., Directed by: Vincent Misiano (Production Code: 5OPE02) Special Guest Appearances: Fairuza Balk as Sadie Lance, Danny Osmond as Russell Pink, Pauley Perrette as Pad Trope and Ellen Pompeo as Shelley Elisabeth Episode 3 (99): Blink - October 20, 2004 Teleplay by: Peter Parnell, Paul Redford and Aaron Sorkin, Story by: John Sacret Young, Directed by: Alex Zakrzewski (Production Code: 5OPE03) Special Guest Appearances: George Eads as the Eye Doctor, Joseph Gordon Levitt as Pharmacist and Paul Rudd as Solomon Hannigan Episode 4 (100): Prom Night - October 27, 2004 Written by: Jill Goldsmith, Directed by: Ed Zuckerman (Production Code: 5OPE05) Special Guest Appearances: Louise Lombard as High School Teacher, April Matson as Ariel Kligman, Michael McDonald as Judge Hark/Principal Hugh Walter, Danny Osmond as Russell Pink and Judge Reinhold as Ben Bill Episode 5 (101): The Dove Commission - November 10, 2004 Written by: Eli Attie and Carol Flint, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes (Production Code: 5OPE06) Special Guest Appearances: Kaley Cuoco as Appliance Clerk, Elliott Gould as Bathroom Clerk and Keegan Michael Key as Rob Zombie Episode 6 (102): Three Generations are Enough - November 17, 2004 Written by: Lawrence O'Donnell, Jr., Directed by: Vincent Misiano (Production Code: 5OPE04) Special Guest Appearances: Peter Jackson as Neighbor Next Door, Lucy Liu as Lee Ding and Paul Rudd as Solomon Hannigan Episode 7 (103): Committed - November 24, 2004 Written by: Peter Parnell, Directed by: Jason Ensler (Production Code: 5OPE07) Special Guest Appearances: Marc Helgenberger as Dr. Mia Biel and Judge Reinhold as Ben Bill Episode 8 (104): Swap Meet - December 1, 2004 Written by: Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: Nelson McCormick (Production Code: 5OPE08) Special Guest Appearances: Mercedes Renard as Olivia Olexiewicz and Ice-T as Eddie Lens Episode 9 (105): Occam's Razor - December 8, 2004 Written by: Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon (Production Code: 5OPE09) Special Guest Appearances: Danny Osmond as Russell Pink, Ellen Pompeo as Shelley Elisabeth and Robert Sean Leonard as Barber Episode 10 (106): Leave it to the Crappers - January 5, 2005 Written by: Paul Redford, Directed by: Alex Zakrzewski (Production Code: 5OPE10) Special Guest Appearances: Jewel Christian as Woman in Bathroom Cubicle, Lucy Liu as Lee Ding, Randall Park as Man in Bathroom Cubicle, Paul Rudd as Solomon Hannigan and JR Villareal as Bathroom Boss Episode 11 (107): Pray Anything - January 12, 2005 Written by: Lawrence O'Donnell, Jr., Directed by: Vincent Misiano (Production Code: 5OPE11) Special Guest Appearances: Marc Blucas as Reverend Quincy, Lucy Liu as Lee Ding, Judge Reinhold as Ben Bill and Will Sasso as Church Security Man Episode 12 (108): License to Kill - January 19, 2005 Written by: Eli Attie and Carol Flint, Directed by: Matt Shakman (Production Code: 5OPE12) Special Guest Appearances: Michael McDonald as Judge Hark, Paul Rudd as Solomon Hannigan, Carlos Saldanha as Officer Wedge and Tamara Tunie as Favor Hunter Episode 13 (109): A Hole in Someone Else's Turf - February 9, 2005 Teleplay by: Peter Parnell, Paul Redford and Aaron Sorkin, Story by: Jill Goldsmith and Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: Linwood Boomer and Greg Yaitanes (Production Code: 5OPE13) Special Guest Appearances: Peter Jackson as Neighbor Next Door and William Petersen as Dr. Rich Ken Episode 14 (110): Drought Conditions - February 16, 2005 Written by: Lawrence O'Donnell, Jr., Directed by: Alex Zakrzewski (Production Code: 5OPE18) Special Guest Appearances: George Eads as Room Service Conditioner, Lucy Liu as Lee Ding and Judge Reinhold as Ben Bill Episode 15 (111): The Ex-Factor - March 2, 2005 Written by: Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon (Production Code: 5OPE16) Special Guest Appearances: David Gallagher as Wendell Creek, Selena Gomez as Bonnie Taylor, Mike Judge as Mr. Gilbert Chance, Keegan Michael Key as Rob Zombie, Paul Rudd as Solomon Hannigan and Olivia Wilde as Tara Hayley Episode 16 (112): How Easy Gia Has a Super Model - March 16, 2005 Written by: Peter Parnell and Aaron Sorkin, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes (Production Code: 5OPE17) Special Guest Appearances: Judge Reinhold as Ben Bill and Alan Thicke as Super Model Photographer Episode 17 (113): Is There a Horned One? - March 30, 2005 Written by: Eli Attie and Carol Flint, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon (Production Code: 5OPE14) Special Guest Appearances: Frank Coraci as Larry Hawkins, Peter Jackson as Neighbor Next Door and Chris Rock as Method Episode 18 (114): Federal Losses of the Financial - April 13, 2005 Written by: John Sacret Young, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim (Production Code: 5OPE15) Special Guest Appearances: Richard Belzer as Bank Teller, Edward Furlong as Frank Roberts and Alan Tudyk as Former Omar Oxy Episode 19 (115): Fixed - April 20, 2005 Written by: Paul Redford, Directed by: Deran Sarafian (Production Code: 5OPE19) Special Guest Appearances: Samuel L. Jackson as Tool Repair Man, Keegan Michael Key as Rob Zombie and Danny Osmond as Russell Pink Episode 20 (116): Fool's Night Out - May 4, 2005 Written by: Lawrence O'Donnell, Jr., Directed by: Greg Yaitanes (Production Code: 5OPE20) Special Guest Appearances: Lucy Liu as Lee Ding, Paul Rudd as Solomon Hannigan and Alan Tudyk as Former Omar Oxy Episode 21 (117): Unfortunate Appointment - May 11, 2005 Written by: John Sacret Young, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim (Production Code: 5OPE21) Special Guest Appearances: Jessica Biel as Peach Preach, Danny Osmond as Russell Pink and Paul Rudd as Solomon Hannigan Episode 22 (118): Get Down on Your Hands and Knees or I'll Freeze You - May 18, 2005 Written by: John Sacret Young, Directed by: Ed Zuckerman (Production Code: 5OPE22) Special Guest Appearances: Jon Cryer as Gang Lorre, Mike Judge as Mr. Gilbert Chance, Jonathan Pontell as Harris Pluck and Kevin Smith as Jonathan Stone Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Gia: The Complete Series